Crimes entre Estudantes
by FireKai
Summary: Lucy Burrows é assassinada misteriosamente e a seguir à sua morte, sucedem-se outras. Um grupo de estudantes é suspeito de ter cometido os crimes, mas só um deles é culpado. Irá o assassino ser descoberto ou matará todos os seus colegas? Oneshot.


**Título: **Crimes entre Estudantes  
**Autoria: **FireKai  
**Género: **Crime, Mistério  
**Sumário: **Lucy Burrows é assassinada misteriosamente e a seguir à sua morte, sucedem-se outras. Um grupo de estudantes é suspeito de ter cometido os crimes, mas só um deles é culpado. Irá o assassino ser descoberto ou matará todos os seus colegas? Oneshot.

**Crimes entre Estudantes**

Lucy atravessou o parque de estacionamento que estava quase deserto. Tinha ido fazer umas compras de última hora e tinha de chegar rapidamente a casa. Já passavam das onze da noite e era terça-feira. A Sra. Dianne ia começar a embirrar por ela chegar tarde num dia de semana.

Lucy era estudante de medicina e vivia num quarto alugado na casa da Sra. Dianne. Tal como ela, outros jovens estudantes tinham quartos alugados na casa, que era bastante grande. A Sra. Dianne cozinhava para eles e era boa pessoa, mas não gostava que eles saíssem da ordem. Queria controlar tudo para evitar exageros.

Lucy entrou no carro, pousando os sacos de compras no banco detrás. Suspirou. Pronto, as compras estavam feitas. Era hora de voltar para casa. Pôs o motor a trabalhar. E depois aconteceu tudo muito depressa, do escuro apareceu uma figura encapuzada e abriu a porta do carro de rompante.

Lucy gritou mas no momento seguinte a pessoa encapuzada espetou-lhe a faca no coração e Lucy morreu instantaneamente.

No dia seguinte, os estudantes levantaram-se cedo. Chegados à mesa do pequeno-almoço, viram a Sra. Dianne a pôr a comida na mesa. Parecia aborrecida.

Além de Lucy e da Sra. Dianne, na casa viviam mais seis estudantes. Fred era um rapaz alto e bastante calado, que estava a estudar para ser professor de educação física. Karina era uma jovem faladora, um pouco convencida e que estudava estilismo. Rachel era uma rapariga tímida e muito estudiosa, estava a estudar história.

Alex era um rapaz muito brincalhão, que estava sempre a dizer disparates e estava a tirar o curso de actor. Sally era uma rapariga de modos cordiais e bastante perspicaz, estava a estudar medicina legal. Por fim, Terry era um rapaz curioso e bom conselheiro, que estava a estudar jornalismo.

"O que é que se passa, Sra. Dianne? Parece aborrecida." perguntou a Karina.

"É a Lucy. Ontem estive acordada até tarde e não a ouvi chegar. Acabei por adormecer. Ou não dormiu em casa ou chegou muito tarde. Vou ter uma conversa séria com ela!" disse a Sra. Dianne, zangada. "Não a viram hoje?"

Os outros abanaram as cabeças negativamente.

"Se calhar arranjou um namorado. Já estava na hora de desencalhar." disse o Alex.

"Ora, tu também não tens namorada, Alex." disse a Sally.

" Porque não quero."

"Deve ser, deve. Ninguém quer é namorar contigo. És parvo demais." disse a Karina.

"Obrigadinha, tu também és muito simpática." disse o Alex, aborrecido.

"Chega. Sentem-se e comam!" disse a Sra. Dianne, interrompendo uma possível discussão.

Os seis estudantes sentaram-se para comer. A Sra. Dianne foi até ao quarto de Lucy, mas estava vazio. Voltou à sala de jantar.

"Ela não dormiu em casa. Vou ligar-lhe."

A Sra. Dianne pegou no telefone e telefonou à Lucy, mas ela não atendeu. Alguns minutos depois, os outros estudantes preparavam-se para sair para as suas aulas.

"Acho estranho que a Lucy ainda não tenha aparecido. Ela é uma rapariga tão aplicada. Aliás, é mesmo uma chata completa. Só gosta de estudar." disse a Karina.

"Estudar não tem mal nenhum." disse a Rachel.

"Pois, dizes isso porque és tão chata como ela. Parecem ratos de biblioteca, sempre com o nariz nos livros." disse o Alex.

"Deixem a Rachel em paz. Vamos embora." disse o Fred, de modo cortante.

"Ena, o Fred está apanhadinho pela Rachel ou quê?" perguntou o Alex, quando a Rachel e o Fred saíram de casa.

"Eu acho muito bem." disse a Sally, abanando a cabeça.

"Também eu. Eles até fazem um casal bonito." disse o Terry.

"Enfim, nenhum deles é muito bonito, mas pronto, se calhar estão bem um para o outro." acrescentou a Karina.

Os quatro saíram dali. A Sra. Dianne ficou a arrumar tudo. Estava mesmo aborrecida com a Lucy. Quando ela voltasse, iria ouvir poucas e boas!

Uma hora depois, tocaram à campainha e a Sra. Dianne foi abrir. Era o Inspector da Polícia, Robert Mullins.

"Bom dia. É aqui que mora a Lucy Burrows?" perguntou o inspector.

"Sim. Porquê? Não me diga que ela se meteu em sarilhos!"

"Ela foi morta ontem à noite, num parque de estacionamento de um supermercado." explicou o inspector.

A Sra. Dianne abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que dizer.

"Oh meu Deus! Têm a certeza de que é ela?"

"Tinha os documentos com ela, mas vim aqui também para pedir a alguém para identificar o corpo." disse o inspector Robert.

"Claro. Eu identifico-o."

Algumas horas depois, a Sra. Dianne tinha ido com o inspector Robert e reconhecido que aquela era mesmo a Lucy.

"Mas quem é que faria uma coisa destas? Roubaram alguma coisa?" perguntou a Sra. Dianne, ainda incrédula com o que tinha acontecido.

"Nada. Não levaram o carro, nem o rádio, nem dinheiro, nem telemóvel, nada."

"Mas porque é que a mataram, então?"

"Ainda não sabemos, mas vamos descobrir." assegurou o inspector.

Quando todos os estudantes regressaram das aulas, a Sra. Dianne reuniu-os na sala de estar.

"O que se passa?" perguntou a Karina, curiosa.

"Vou contar-vos. É grave. Têm de estar preparados." disse a Sra. Dianne, nervosa.

"Foi alguma coisa com a Lucy, não foi?" perguntou a Sally.

"Conte-nos por favor!" pediu o Terry.

A Sra. Dianne levantou-se e olhou para todos eles.

"A Lucy foi encontrada morta. Mataram-na ontem à noite num parque de estacionamento de um supermercado." explicou ela.

Os outros entreolharam-se. A Rachel começou a chorar e o Fred estendeu-lhe um lenço. O Alex, normalmente brincalhão, ficou calado e pensativo. A Sally e o Terry não sabiam o que dizer.

"Mas roubaram o quê?" perguntou a Karina.

"Não lhe roubaram nada." respondeu a Sra. Dianne.

"Nada? Mas isso não faz sentido! Então matam-na e não roubam nada? Pensei que talvez a tivessem matado para lhe roubarem alguma coisa." disse a Karina.

"Pois, é o que faria sentido." concordou a Sally.

"Mas não lhe roubaram nada. Mataram-na e mais nada." disse a Sra. Dianne, chorosa. "Foi algum criminoso sádico. Mataram-na pelo prazer de matar."

"Isso é horrível." disse a Rachel, entre soluços.

"Têm de apanhar quem fez isto!" disse o Terry, furioso.

"A polícia já está a investigar, mas não é fácil. Parece que ninguém viu, era de noite quando a mataram e as câmaras de filmagem do estacionamento não estavam a funcionar." explicou a Sra. Dianne.

"Nunca estão a funcionar quando é preciso." resmungou o Alex, abanando a cabeça. "Porquê matar a Lucy?"

"Ela era boa pessoa. Amiga de toda a gente." disse o Fred.

"Bem, de toda a gente também não." ripostou a Karina. "Ela era um bocado fechada. Não falava quase nada comigo."

"Mas falava comigo." disse a Rachel, soluçando. "Ela era muito querida. Não merecia isto."

"A polícia haverá de encontrar o culpado... alguém quer jantar?" perguntou a Sra. Dianne.

Mas ninguém pareceu ter fome.

No dia seguinte, a Rachel estava bastante doente.

"Febre, vómitos... coitadinha." disse a Sra. Dianne, saindo do quarto da Rachel.

A Sally e o Fred tinham ficado a fazer companhia à Rachel.

"Vómitos... estará grávida?" perguntou o Terry.

"Que disparate!" disse a Karina, abanando a cabeça. "A Rachel é uma atadinha. Provavelmente ainda é virgem."

"Bom, eu tenho de ir para as minhas aulas." disse o Alex.

"Pois, nós também." disse o Terry, olhando para o relógio.

"Vão lá. Eu fico a cuidar dela." disse a Sra. Dianne.

Os três afastaram-se. A Sra. Dianne voltou a entrar no quarto da Rachel.

"Sally, Fred, têm de ir para as aulas."

"Pois é. Rachel, ficas bem?" perguntou a Sally.

"Fico. Não se preocupem."

"Então, vemo-nos logo. Descansa." disse o Fred.

A Sally e o Fred saíram do quarto.

"Às vezes ficamos doentes com o choque. Mas vai ficar tudo bem." disse a Sra. Dianne.

A Rachel abanou a cabeça.

"Não, não vai. A Lucy está morta. Já nada a trás de volta."

"Eu sei, querida. Mas temos de seguir em frente." disse a Sra. Dianne.

"E se... e se o assassino nos mata a nós?"

"Que disparate. Isso não vai acontecer." disse a Sra. Dianne, abanando a cabeça. "Vá, descansa. Eu estou lá em baixo, se precisares de alguma coisa, é só chamares."

A Sra. Dianne abandonou o quarto e abanou a cabeça. Pobre Rachel, tão influenciável. A morte da Lucy tinha-a afectado bastante.

A Sra. Dianne desceu as escadas para o rés-do-chão. No primeiro andar ficavam apenas os quartos e três casas de banho.

Passaram algumas horas. A Sra. Dianne foi ver a Rachel ao quarto e ela tinha adormecido. Pouco depois, a Sra. Dianne foi até à cozinha preparar um lanche para a Rachel.

Enquanto o preparava, não reparou numa pessoa que se aproximou por detrás dela. A pessoa tinha uma faca na mão. Num gesto rápido, a pessoa enterrou a faca nas costas da Sra. Dianne, que caiu no chão, soltando um gemido. Estremeceu e no momento seguinte estava morta.

A pessoa, que estava a usar luvas, deitou a faca para o chão e saiu da cozinha, sorrindo.

Passou-se uma hora. O Terry e o Alex chegaram a casa ao mesmo tempo.

"Enfim, eu não tenho a mesmo opinião que tu." disse o Terry.

"Paciência. Já sabes que eu tenho opiniões diferentes de toda a gente." respondeu o Alex.

"Não importa. Será que a Rachel está melhor?"

"Ah, já deve estar tudo bem com ela. Foi só do choque." disse o Alex, abanando a cabeça.

"Vamos lá vê-la."

Eles subiram até ao primeiro andar e entraram no quarto da Rachel. Ela estava a dormir profundamente.

"Vês, está tudo bem. Está a descansar. E eu estou é cheio de fome." disse o Alex.

"Vamos lá abaixo comer qualquer coisa."

Quando eles entraram na cozinha, depararam-se com a Sra. Dianne caída no chão. Aproximaram-se rapidamente.

"Sra. Dianne, está bem? Fale connosco!" disse o Terry, ajoelhando-se perto da mulher morta.

O Alex olhou para a faca no chão.

"Acho que ela deve estar morta."

O Terry sentiu-lhe o pulso.

"Está mesmo..."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos.

"Temos de chamar a polícia." disse o Terry.

"Eu vou telefonar-lhes." disse o Alex, saindo dali.

Duas horas mais tarde, a Karina chegou a casa acompanhada da Sally e depararam-se com a casa cheia de polícias.

"Mas o que é isto?" perguntou a Karina, confusa.

"Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa!" disse a Sally, alarmada.

Elas entraram em casa. O Alex, o Terry, a Rachel e o Fred estavam na sala de estar. A Rachel estava a chorar.

"Como é que isto pode ter acontecido?" perguntava ela, soluçando. "Eu estava em casa, no meu quarto e não ouvi nada."

"Deve ter sido tudo muito rápido. E estavas a dormir, é normal que não ouvisses nada." disse o Fred.

"Eu devia ter ouvido e feito alguma coisa."

"Disparate. Se tivesses aparecido ali, o assassino tinha-te matado também." disse o Alex.

A Sally e a Karina aproximaram-se.

"Mas o que é que se passa aqui?" perguntou a Karina.

O Terry explicou a situação.

"Oh não, a Sra. Dianne…" disse a Sally, sentando-se no sofá, chocada. "Mas que horror... primeiro a Lucy e agora a Sra. Dianne."

"F-foi o mesmo assassino! Eu sei! Veio atrás delas e a seguir somos nós!" gritou a Rachel, estremecendo.

"Acalma-te, Rachel." pediu o Fred.

"Mas que raio! Não gosto nada disto. Arrombaram a porta e entraram? Roubaram alguma coisa?" perguntou a Karina.

"Nada. Não roubaram nada. E não arrombaram a porta." explicou o Terry.

"Mas como é que isso é possível? Só se ele ou eles entraram pela janela." disse a Sally, pensativa.

"Estava tudo fechado, até a porta da frente. Parece que quem matou a Sra. Dianne tinha a chave da casa e a usou. E quando saiu, trancou a porta também." disse o Terry.

Eles entreolharam-se, sem saber o que dizer. O inspector Robert apareceu nesse momento.

"Vamos levar o corpo. Não há dúvida que a facada nas costas foi o que a matou. E não houve entrada forçada. A pessoa que fez isto tinha a chave da casa. Quem é que tem a chave da casa?" perguntou o inspector.

"Bom, só nós é que temos a chave da casa. Nós os seis, a Lucy e a Sra. Dianne, é claro." respondeu a Sally.

"Acho que estou a ter uma ideia! A pessoa que matou a Lucy deve ter-lhe roubado a chave dela e foi com essa chave que entrou aqui em casa!" sugeriu o Terry.

"Nós temos os pertences da falecida Lucy e a chave desta casa está entre eles." disse o inspector Robert. "E nada foi roubado. Já são dois crimes assim, ligados de certa forma a esta casa."

Os seis alunos entreolharam-se.

"Quer dizer alguma coisa com isso, inspector Robert? Está a acusar-nos?" perguntou o Alex.

"Eu trabalho com factos. Se só vocês tinham a chave da casa, só vocês podiam entrar sem arrombar a porta. A chave da Lucy está na polícia e a da Sra. Dianne estava numa mesinha na entrada. O assassino não podia ter saído e fechado a porta e conseguir deixar a chave na mesinha, logo, não foi aquela a chave usada. E sendo assim, teve de ser uma das vossas chaves. Emprestaram a vossa chave a alguém?" perguntou o inspector.

Os alunos negaram.

"E têm a certeza que mais ninguém tem a chave desta casa?"

"Só se a Sra. Dianne a deu a alguém, mas ela não nos falou nisso." respondeu a Sally.

"Muito bem, sendo assim, não me resta outra opção. Vocês são todos suspeitos de terem matado a Sra. Dianne Ludwig." disse o inspector.

Três dias depois, a Sra. Dianne e a Lucy foram enterradas. Seguiram-se interrogatórios policiais sobre onde estava cada um dos seis alunos. Todos, com excepção da Rachel estavam na escola e tinham ido às aulas, mas depois das ainda ficaram algum tempo na escola, mas ninguém podia confirmar que tinham realmente estado lá todo o tempo, pois nem sempre havia pessoas com eles.

Quanto à Rachel, as coisas pareciam piores.

"Rachel, você ficou em casa porque estava doente, não foi?"

"Sim." respondeu ela, um pouco hesitante.

"E a Sra. Dianne morreu nesse mesmo dia."

"Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso." defendeu-se a Rachel. "Eu estive sempre no meu quarto. E na maioria do tempo, estive a dormir."

"Até pode estar a dizer a verdade, mas ninguém pode confirmar isso, pois não?"

"Além de mim, não..."

"Você é a principal suspeita do crime."

A Rachel irrompeu em lágrimas.

"Eu não a matei. Não a matei!" gritou ela, tremendo.

"Veremos. Para já, pode ir em liberdade, mas não pode sair da cidade. Estamos de olho em si. E se encontrarmos alguma prova conclusiva contra si, vai presa." explicou o inspector Robert.

No dia seguinte, os seis alunos reuniram-se na sala de estar. A Sally estava de pé.

"Bom, a Sra. Annette, irmã da Sra. Dianne, disse que podíamos ficar nesta casa até encontrarmos outro lugar para morarmos." anunciou a Sally.

"Pois, mas eu quero é sair daqui rapidamente. Esta casa dá-me arrepios agora." disse a Karina.

"E apesar da cozinha agora já poder ser usada, ninguém lá quer entrar." disse o Alex.

"Eu já estou à procura de algum quarto para alugar." anunciou o Fred.

"E tu Rachel, também estás à procura? Se calhar não precisas. Talvez vás morar numa cela nos próximos tempos." disse a Karina, maliciosamente.

A Rachel começou a chorar. O Fred lançou um olhar frio à Karina.

"Karina, não digas coisas dessas." disse o Fred, aborrecido.

"É a verdade. Ela é a principal suspeita do crime. E se foi realmente um de nós, ela era a que tinha mais oportunidade." disse a Karina.

"Não acredito que tenha sido a Rachel. Aliás, não acredito que tenha sido algum de nós." disse o Terry.

"A polícia acha que sim." disse a Sally, encolhendo os ombros.

"A polícia é parva." disse o Alex. "Eles só nos acusaram a nós para dizer que estão a fazer alguma coisa. Querem ter suspeitos, mesmo que não tenham nada de concreto contra nós."

Nessa noite, eles foram deitar-se cedo. A Rachel deitou-se na sua cama e fechou os olhos. Aquilo tudo era um pesadelo e a polícia achava que ela era a principal suspeita pelo crime... aliás, crimes.

No dia seguinte, o Alex e a Karina foram os primeiros a levantar-se. Eles foram preparar o pequeno-almoço. Nenhum queria entrar na cozinha, mas tomaram coragem e lá fizeram o sacrifício. Quando a Sally entrou na sala de jantar, ficou surpreendida.

"Ena, vocês a trabalharem? Deve ser milagre."

"Ora, como nos levantámos mais cedo, decidimos fazer o pequeno-almoço." explicou a Karina.

"Mas amanhã já não nos calha a nós." anunciou o Alex.

"Está bem. Eu amanhã faço o pequeno-almoço." disse a Sally, abanando a cabeça.

O Terry desceu pouco depois e eles começaram a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"Bem, a Rachel e o Fred nunca mais descem." disse o Alex.

"Ora, a Rachel tem andado tão nervosa que se calhar não conseguiu dormir de noite e agora é que adormeceu." sugeriu a Sally.

"Ou o Fred e a Rachel estão juntos. Talvez ele lhe tenha feito uma visitinha nocturna para a consolar." sugeriu a Karina.

"Karina, por favor! Que ideia!" disse o Terry, quase indignado com a sugestão.

"Ora, é bem possível." disse a Karina, encolhendo os ombros.

"Eu vou chamá-los." disse a Sally.

"Vou contigo." disse o Terry.

Eles subiram as escadas.

"Eu acordo a Rachel e tu o Fred." disse a Sally.

"Ok."

A Sally bateu à porta do quarto da Rachel e entrou. A Rachel estava a pentear o cabelo.

"Vim chamar-te para o pequeno-almoço, Rachel."

"Obrigada, mas eu já estou quase despachada. Atrasei-me." explicou a Rachel.

Mas logo de seguida, elas ouviram um grito. Vinha do quarto do Fred. Elas correram para o quarto. Quando lá entraram, a Rachel também começou a gritar.

O Fred estava deitado na cama, mas com uma faca enfiada na barriga. Os lençóis estavam cobertos de sangue.

"Entrei e encontrei-o assim..." explicou o Terry.

A Karina e o Alex chegaram logo de seguida.

"Mas o que é que se passa?" perguntou o Alex.

"Ai! Credo!" gritou a Karina, vendo a cena à sua frente.

" Q-quem terá feito isto?" perguntou a Sally.

Eles foram ver as portas e janelas. Estava tudo bem.

"Pronto, agora é que estamos feitos. Foi um de nós. E a polícia vai apertar-nos o cerco!" disse o Alex.

A polícia foi chamada e os cinco alunos foram interrogados. Quando o inspector Robert voltou à esquadra, estava perplexo.

"Três crimes. Dois na casa e um fora dela, mas relacionado com ela. Acho que algum daqueles cinco é maluco da cabeça e anda a matar os outros." pensou o inspector.

Nessa tarde, os alunos fizeram as malas.

"Vou passar a noite numa pensão." anunciou a Karina. "Não fico aqui mais tempo nenhum."

"Pois, nem eu. Eu e a Rachel encontrámos um quarto para alugar e que dá para duas pessoas." disse a Sally.

A Rachel continuava a chorar aos poucos por causa da morte do Fred.

"Ela está mesmo mal." disse o Alex.

"Coitada. Ela gostava dele. E ele dela. E nem sequer chegaram a começar a namorar." disse o Terry, abanando a cabeça.

"Achas? Eu não sei se eles gostavam bem um do outro." disse a Karina.

"Karina, que eu me lembre, no outro dia sugeriste isso." disse o Terry.

"Não fui eu que disse isso, foi o Alex."

"Pois fui." disse o Alex. "E acho que eles gostavam um do outro. Enfim, a vida tem destas coisas."

"Eu acho que o Fred apoiava-a porque ela é uma chorona." disse a Karina.

"Pois eu acho que ele também gostava dela." disse a Sally.

A Karina encolheu os ombros.

"Talvez. Mas agora nunca vamos saber."

As horas passaram depressa. À noite, já a Sally e a Rachel estavam instaladas no seu novo quarto.

"Rachel, o Terry convidou-me para sair. Queres vir connosco?" perguntou a Sally.

"Não. Vou ficar aqui. Não me apetece."

"Se calhar devia ficar contigo."

"Não. Vai lá. Vai divertir-te um pouco. Também precisas." disse a Rachel, com um pequeno sorriso.

A Sally abanou a cabeça, despediu-se da Rachel e saiu do quarto. Mais tarde, a Rachel recebeu um telefonema.

"Sim. Olá. Hum, não, não me apetece sair. Pois... ah... está bem... pronto, mas é só mesmo para vermos o filme. Depois volto para o meu quarto e venho dormir... ok, até já."

A Rachel saiu. Tinha combinado o encontro perto do cinema. O lugar estava praticamente deserto. Nas sombras, a Rachel não viu que alguém se aproximava. Num movimento rápido, a pessoa deu com um objecto pesado na cabeça da Rachel e ela desmaiou.

Quando a Rachel acordou, já era de manhã. Abriu os olhos. E depois gritou. Gritou a plenos pulmões. Estava deitada numa cama coberta de sangue. Mas não era o seu sangue. Ao lado dela, morto, estava o Alex.

"Oh meu Deus! Não! Não!" gritava ela. "O que aconteceu? Não me lembro... não fui eu que fiz isto."

Mas logo de seguida, bateram à porta.

"É a polícia. Abra a porta." disse o inspector Robert.

Tremendo, a Rachel abriu a porta. Os polícias ficaram a olhar para aquela cena e algemaram rapidamente a Rachel.

"Está presa, Rachel Olivewood. Pelos homicídios de Lucy Burrows, Dianne Ludwig, Fred Lombard e Alex Sullivan." anunciou o inspector Robert.

"Mas não fui eu! Nem sei como é que vim aqui parar!" gritou a Rachel.

Alguns minutos depois, a Sally recebeu o telefonema da polícia e foi até lá. Quando lá chegou, a Karina e o Terry já lá estavam.

"Mas o que se passou?" perguntou a Sally.

"A Rachel foi encontrada no quarto que o Alex tinha alugado. Estava com ele. E o Alex estava morto." explicou o Terry.

"Oh não... então..."

"Pois, ela matou-o." concluiu a Karina.

"Não posso acreditar... a Rachel..." disse a Sally, chocada.

"Sally, ontem fomos àquele bar, mas depois tu desapareceste." disse o Terry.

"Bem, eu é que não te vi a ti. Disseste que ias à casa de banho e não te vi mais. Liguei-te, mas tinhas o telemóvel desligado, por isso fui-me embora." explicou ela.

"O telemóvel ficou sem bateria. E encontrei um amigo à saída da casa de banho e fiquei um pouco a falar com ele. Depois já não te vi. Enfim, desencontrámo-nos." disse o Terry.

"Pois eu fiquei toda a noite na pensão, a ver filmes na televisão." disse a Karina.

Alguns dias depois, deu-se o julgamento. Face às provas, a Rachel foi condenada a dezoito anos de prisão.

"Não fui eu. Não fui!" gritou ela, enquanto era levada para a sua cela.

"Que horror... nunca pensei... mas porque é que ela fez isto?" perguntou a Sally.

"Problemas mentais, de certeza." disse o Terry.

"Agora está tudo acabado. Fez-se justiça. Pelo menos, agora estamos nós a salvo." disse a Karina.

Alguns dias depois, a Sally e o Terry estavam a jantar juntos.

"Então, aceitas?"

"Oh, Terry... claro que aceito namorar contigo." disse ela, beijando-o.

"Quando terminarmos os nossos cursos e arranjarmos emprego, podemos ir viver juntos."

"Sim. É pena que quando alugam quartos não gostem de os alugar a casais." disse a Sally.

"Acham que é pouca vergonha. Enfim, cada um com a sua ideia."

Na prisão, a Rachel estava numa cela com outra reclusa mais velha, Missy Bogard.

"Não fui eu que os matei... não fui..." disse a Rachel.

"Pois, dizem todas o mesmo. Aqui somos todas inocentes. Eu nem cortei a cabeça ao meu marido nem nada." disse a Missy, rindo-se.

A Rachel estremeceu.

"Eu não sou uma assassina. Alguém me tramou! Eu lembro-me de o meu telemóvel tocar e eu atender... e era alguém... mas não me lembro quem era... eu levei uma pancada na cabeça, os polícias viram isso. Mas o telemóvel desapareceu também…"

"Uma pancada na cabeça não quer dizer nada. Podias ter ido contra uma parede ou algo assim." disse a Missy.

"A pancada... fez-me esquecer quem me telefonou... se eu me lembrasse..."

"Pois. Isso não interessa nada. Agora tens de te habituar a estar aqui. Dezoito anos passam depressa." disse a Missy, rindo-se.

A Rachel começou a chorar.

"Não passam nada... tirem-me daqui!"

Três meses depois, a Karina estava a viver já noutro país. Saiu da sua casa nova, toda mobilada com todo o tipo de coisas caras. Tinha mudado de nome. Agora já não era conhecida como Karina Ruthfall, mas sim como Vanessa Dawson.

Sorriu. Tinha corrido tudo tão bem. Mais tarde, sentou-se à frente da sua secretária e começou a escrever.

"Cara Polícia Judiciária,

Venho por este meio dar a conhecer que eu, Karina Ruthfall, sou a autora de quarto crimes. Eu matei Lucy Burrows, Dianne Ludwig, Fred Lombard e Alex Sullivan. Deixei que a minha colega Rachel Olivewood levasse com as culpas e ela foi condenada. Vou explicar o que aconteceu.

Eu e o Fred Lombard namorávamos às escondidas. E eu e ele arquitectámos um plano. Roubámos um banco. Foi fácil e ficámos com muito dinheiro. Claro que, se de repente aparecêssemos com muito dinheiro, as pessoas iam desconfiar. Então resolvemos esconder o dinheiro num local isolado. E depois, um dia a estúpida da Lucy Burrows ouviu-nos a falar do dinheiro. Acho que ela nem se apercebeu do que ouviu e o Fred nem se deu conta que ela nos tinha ouvido. Mas eu percebi que ela tinha ouvido e acabei com ela. Ela era uma ameaça!

Na noite em que a Lucy morreu, eu também cheguei tarde. A Sra. Dianne ralhou comigo, mas como a Lucy ainda estava mais atrasada, deixou passar. Mas fiquei com medo. E se a Sra. Dianne dissesse aos outros que eu tinha chegado bastante tarde também? Eu já estava a planear outra morte e poderiam ligar-me logo ao primeiro crime, por isso, voltei para casa mais cedo, matei a Sra. Dianne e voltei à escola.

Depois foi a vez do Fred. Eu até gostava dele, mas não o amava. E ele estava a ficar mais interessado na estúpida da Rachel do que em mim. Eu sou linda, ela é uma parvalhona. Não ia deixar. E além disso, eu queria o dinheiro só para mim. E então, acabei com ele. Depois, precisava que alguém fosse condenado, mas não eu. E então, telefonei à Rachel, convenci-a a sair de casa, fiz com que ela perdesse os sentidos e levei-a até ao quarto que o Alex tinha alugado. Ele tinha-me dado uma chave, depois de eu lhe ter sugerido uma visita nocturna que eu lhe podia fazer. E não menti, ali estava eu. Deitei a Rachel na cama. O Alex chegou mais tarde e mal entrou, matei-o. Arranjei o cenário. Mais tarde, fiz um telefonema anónimo para a polícia e eles encontraram a Rachel no local. Claro que a prenderam e ela foi condenada. Eu sou muito esperta.

E eu fui buscar o meu dinheiro, já sem suspeitas nenhumas sobre mim e agora estou rica. E com outro nome. Não me poderão encontrar. Queria só que analisassem melhor o caso e concluíssem que não foi a Rachel. Ela é estúpida, mas não merece ficar tanto tempo na prisão. Junto, envio algumas provas de que fui eu e o Fred que assaltámos o banco e eu tirei uma fotografia quando matei o Alex. Espero que sirva para alguma coisa.

Atenciosamente,

A linda e esperta, Karina Ruthfall"

A Karina sorriu, dobrou a carta e pô-la num envelope. Pegou no seu novo carro e viajou quase cem quilómetros até uma cidade distante, de onde enviou a carta. Não convinha que mandasse a carta logo da cidade onde ia ficar.

A Karina tinha comprado duas casas. A outra era noutro país. Sim, iria passar os próximos meses nesse outro país. Quando a policia estivesse a investigar o país de onde a Karina tinha enviado a carta, não encontrariam nada e acabariam por desistir de a encontrar e ela sairia vitoriosa e poderia regressar àquela casa.

Regressou à cidade onde estava a viver e foi dar uma volta. Recebeu uma mensagem. Era a Sally, a contar que tinha terminado o curso e o Terry também e em breve estavam a pensar ir viver juntos. A Karina apagou a mensagem de seguida.

"Quero lá saber da Sally ou do Terry. Tiveram foi sorte de não ter escolhido um deles para estar no lugar da Rachel." disse a Karina, maliciosamente.

A Karina atravessou a rua, mas nesse momento apareceu um autocarro a alta velocidade e embateu na Karina. Saltou sangue para todo o lado. Uma menina, Cindy, que estava a comer gelado ficou com o gelado cheio de sangue.

"Mamã, isto é sabor a morango?" perguntou a Cindy.

A mãe da Cindy começou a gritar a plenos pulmões.

"Credo mamã, também não é preciso gritares. Eu nem gosto muito de morango."

Quando a ambulância chegou, já a Karina estava morta há alguns minutos. No final, o crime não tinha compensado. Com as provas que a Karina tinha enviado, depois de analisarem novamente o caso, a polícia libertou a Rachel.

"Finalmente, estou livre de novo." disse a Rachel, aliviada. "Agora vou começar a minha vida do zero."

**Lista das personagens da história:**

Lucy Burrows  
Sra. Dianne Ludwig  
Fred Lombard  
Karina Ruthfall  
Rachel Olivewood  
Alex Sullivan  
Sally Clark  
Terry Valentine  
Robert Mullins  
Annette Ludwig  
Polícias  
Missy Bogard  
Cindy  
Mãe da Cindy


End file.
